Anya Alscream
|gender = Female |age = 16 |height = 154 cm (5'1") |weight = 45 kg |hair = Orange |eyes = Magenta |birthday = February 16 |blood type = B |occupation = |type = Emitter |abilities = AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! |affiliation = Skirra Clique}} '||}} is a member of the Skirra Clique, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. Appearance Anya is a pretty girl with magenta coloured eyes and orange hair that reaches her waist. She wears formal attire with a white long-sleeved shirt with a frilled placket, and a blue skirt. Personality Due to a throat condition that forces her voice to be perpetually loud, Anya is mostly taciturn. However, she often has various opinions and dislikes keeping them to herself Anya's desire to share her own opinion and her loud voice have lead her to be hated by several people, which is why she sticks with the Clique as they are the first people to not mind her loud voice and even appreciate her opinions. History Very little is known about Anya's past, except that she was born in Meteor City and was born with a genetic throat condition that prevented her from speaking in softer voices, forcing her to yell just to speak. Eventually, she became the tenth person to join the Skirra Clique. Plot Abilities & Powers Due to Anya being born in Meteor City, her existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about her nearly impossible. As a fighter, Anya's skills are fairly plain, but as she is a member of the Skirra Clique, she is still a powerful combatant. Anya prefers to stay just outside of her opponents range and use long-range attacks, prefering a simple-is-best approach to fighting. She is at a disadvantage against opponents who use speed and other long range fighters (until she can find out their range). Keen Intellect: Anya thinks at a much faster pace than most humans. After learning how to keep calm in combat, she can use this to accurately judge the range of her opponents abilities. She can also think of alternate ways to consider situations, which makes her a semi-proficient strategist. The Clique often appreciates Anya's ideas, saying they're reliable in a pinch. Nen Anya is an Emitter. According to Jacob Nekelots, her aura capacity ranks seventh in the Clique. While going for a long-range technique like most Emitters, Anya also aims for wide-ranging attacks. Anya rarely desires to use any of the advanced techniques in Nen, but can use the basics, particularly Hatsu. Anya's Hatsu uses Enhancement as much as her natural aura type. Quotes *(To certain blabbermouths) "I KNOW THIS IS HYPOCRITICAL COMING FROM ME, BUT SHUT UP!!!" Trivia *Anya's overall design references a Banshee, a female spirit in irish folklore, whose wailing warns of a death in a house. *The name of Anya's ability (AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!) isn't literally called that, it is actually the screaming sound she yells when using her power. **To paraphrase, the AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! is actually a screaming onomatopoeia. Category:Emitter Category:Nen User Category:Characters Category:Human